This proposed project will examine the effect of moderate alcohol consumption on HDL subfractions, but will also explore the effect of alcohol on postprandial lipemia as measured by a fat tolerance test. We will study the effect of moderate alcohol intake on the activities of the heparin-releasable lipase enzymes, which control the removal of TG from ingested lipids, and TG-rich lipoproteins.